Truly Madly Deeply
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Emma ha traído a Marian del pasado, ¿qué hará ella al respecto con cierta alcaldesa?


_Holaa! Nuevamente traigo conmigo una historia corta, no he agregado la letra de la canción, pero gracias a Mills tomé Truly Madly Deeply como incentivo para crear este relato. Espero sea de su agrado._

 _Los personajes de OUAT usados en este escrito no me pertenecen._

 _Saludos! :)_

* * *

Hay una frase que llevo muy clavada conmigo desde que, ante mi necesidad de fungir fielmente el papel de "La Salvadora", he traído a Marian a Storybroke, probablemente la reconozcan, "El camino al infierno está empedrado con buenas intenciones." Salvar una vida es una buena intención, ¿cómo diablos iba yo a saber que estaba salvando a la esposa de Robin Hood? Supongo que ya entienden entonces mi referencia a esa frase tan particular.

Es viernes por la noche y me encuentro ocupando un taburete en la barra de Granny's. David y Mary Margaret propusieron ir de acampada con Henry, y yo no pude más que apoyar la idea, necesito un poco de tranquilidad para poder dar orden a mis ideas. Si antes Regina no me odiaba, probablemente ahora si lo haga. Aquí viene la mejor parte de la historia, yo Emma Swan estoy perdidamente enamorada de Regina Mills y ella probablemente, si antes con trabajo y esfuerzo empezábamos a tener una relación amigable, ahora no quiera verme ni en pintura.

Puedo argumentar miles de razones por las cuales sé que lo que hice es correcto, pero no tengo manera de establecer el punto con nuestra querida alcaldesa. Ahora que si el bien aplaudido defensor de los pobres decía amarla y portar orgullosamente ese tatuaje que le hacía merecedor del amor de Regina, alguien podría explicarme: ¿por qué la dejo?

Probablemente mi semblante no es el más alentador puesto que al levantar la mirada de mi taza de chocolate Ruby me mira de manera inquisidora. Suelto un suspiro y le dedico una mirada que ella interpreta como mi permiso para hablar. **– Estar aquí sentada lamentándote no hará que la alcaldesa se fije en ti y te dé la oportunidad que tanto añoras.-** Mis ojos seguramente se han abierto exageradamente y no puedo evitar atragantarme con el sorbo de chocolate que pretendía ingerir. La risa de Ruby inunda el local y yo hago el esfuerzo por recomponerme ante tremendo bochorno. Tratando de controlar la tos producto del casi ahogamiento la miro aparentando indiferencia y me limito a responder. **– No tengo idea de que oportunidad hablas y mucho menos quiero yo algo así.-** Ruby entrecierra levemente sus ojos, en clara señal de que no cree en mis palabras. **–Emma, tus sentimientos hacia ella son tan claros como el agua, no te acobardes más y aprovecha para ir a por ella, créeme que mi instinto no falla y tal vez te lleves una agradable sorpresa.-** Y sin darme opción a replicar simplemente da media vuelta y se interna en la cocina. Un suspiro más de mi parte y decido que es momento de ir a casa.

Opto por caminar, el clima es agradable y necesito estirar un poco las piernas, ante la falta de acontecimientos que requieran del auxilio del sheriff he tenido días muy descansados y es necesario un poco de ejercicio. En mi andar llegan a mí los acordes de una melodía que tenía mucho que no escuchaba, y de repente la excitación de una idea brillante recorre mi cuerpo. El plan parece muy descabellado, pero estoy segura que con esto, logro que Regina me dé una oportunidad o que definitivamente no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra nunca más.

He conseguido un proyector, he colocado una sábana blanca frente a la casa de la alcaldesa a modo de pantalla y tengo dos bocinas colocadas a los laterales de la puerta de la mansión. Siento que me tiembla todo el cuerpo, ¿le parecerá muy cursi? ¿Le gustará la canción? ¿Y si no le gustan las rosas? Pues a lo hecho, pecho. Reproduzco el video que he preparado. Inicia la canción. Observo atenta los movimientos que se llevan a cabo dentro de la mansión, me percato de que Regina enciende la luz del recibidor.

Sin más abre la puerta y puedo ver como el desconcierto es claro en su rostro. Su atención se fija en la pantalla y fotos de nosotras, de ella con Henry, mías y sobre todo muchas fotos de ella son las que se muestran y van cambiando conforme la letra va avanzando. Termina la canción junto con el video y me acerco a ella con las rosas entre mis manos para entregárselas. Sigue sin externar palabra, ha recibido las rosas y mi yo interno sonríe al notar que se las acerca ligeramente a la nariz para percibir el aroma que de ellas emana. **–Soy perfectamente consciente de que crees que al traer a Marian del pasado he destruido tu oportunidad de ser feliz, pero tal y como dice la canción que acabas de escuchar, permíteme demostrarte que yo puedo ser todo eso y más, seré tu sueño, tu fantasía, tu esperanza y tu amor, tú ya eres todo eso para mí. Te amo desde hace ya un tiempo, lo hago de una manera verdaderamente loca y profunda, déjame ser tu final feliz.-**

Sin darme tiempo a nada más, lleva su mano libre a mi cuello y me jala hacia ella, provocando el encuentro de nuestras bocas, provocando un beso lleno de esperanza, alivio y sobre todo amor. Se separa lentamente de mis labios y mirándome fijamente a los ojos la escucho darme la mejor respuesta de todas. **–Yo también te amo Emma, simplemente creía que esto no podría pasar jamás.-** Y fui yo quien ahora me abalance a sus labios y sin pensar en nada más la adentre a la mansión entre sonrisas y besos. Lo demás de momento no importaba. Teníamos un nuevo comienzo frente a nosotras, una perfecta razón para vivir.

* * *

Comentarios?


End file.
